


Loki's New Family

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Classifications Are Known, Diapers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC Loki and OOC Tony, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, little Tony Stark, little loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Thor brings his injured brother to the Avengers Tower to get tested, only to find the one and only, Loki is a Little!!! Thor practically abandons his brother into the hands of Steve and Bucky, who already happen to have a Little, Tony. Explore the journey with this new family as they conquer through a journey of jealousy, tears, and new found love.





	Loki's New Family

"Loki it's time" Thor's booming voice startles the black-haired man, Loki is sitting in the loneliest corner of his prison cell, his black curls contained so much greasy and his hair was holding tangles so extreme that it looks like one big clump of hair. Loki's pathetic meal of mush was sitting untouched next to the man. 

"Get up Loki," Thor says strictly, walking to the corner that was holding his brother's small body. Not even getting Loki the time or effort to get up on his own, Thor quickly yanks his brother by his thin wrists. 

"I will not be playing games today Loki, You will be tested, Father has called for it," Thor growls out, literally dragging his mute brother to the Bifrost, Heimdall was waiting for them like always, not even glancing at Loki. 

"Odin wants you to be quick" Heimdall mutters to Thor, Thor in return gives him a tiny nod, it happens in a split second, the Bifrost transports them on top of the Avengers Tower. A whimper that only a god could hear was out of Loki, Thor turns to his brother in question to only see Loki puke up the little contents that were in his stomach. 

"Loki!" Thor snaps, yanking his brother up from his dry heaving, yanking his brother into the tower. 

"Thor the Classifications Officer is in that room" Bruce appears out of nowhere like he always has a habit of doing, his right hand pointing to the room that held the Classifications Officer, Thor nods thanks before dragging the still mute Loki into the room. 

"You must be Loki! I'm Susan! I'm here to classify you!" A chirpy voice immediately grabs the attention of Loki. The woman has red hair, looks to be in her late 40s and has a pair of green eyes that shine with confidence.

"Yes mortal! Test him!" Thor practically yells, shoving his brother down in a wooden chair. Susan gives Thor a glare, "Yes well you have to leave, we usually do these things one on one" Susan announces, Thor looks like he is about to resort, but somehow somewhere Susan quickly pushed the big almighty Thor out of the room. 

"Loki, I need you to relax, can you do that for me?" Susan questions as she gently places her small hand on Loki's sickly thin shoulder, Loki surprisingly doesn't flinch at the only gently touch he has felt in the past year, but he gently leans into the touch. 

"I'm going to give you three things and I want you to pick the one your body is telling you to, can you do that for me?" Susan asks, slowly Loki gives her a small nod in return. Susan gives a warm smile to Loki, Susan quickly notes that Loki smiles back to her, it was a very small smile but it was there. Susan grabs the three items from her bag, placing them on the table across from Loki. Left from Right, One colorful block, a blanket and a blank piece of paper. Loki stares at them in confusion, before slowly grabbing the colorful block, smiling at Susan, before slowly holding it out to her. 

"You can keep it if you want" Susan comments to him, Loki stares at her in surprise, before tucking the block into his chest, already afraid someone would take it. 

"Loki, I need to get your brother back in here, can you go grab him for me," Susan asks, putting the blanket and paper away. Loki slowly nods, clutching his block in his hand, before standing up, making his way to the door. Loki bites his bottom lip before opening the wooden door. 

"Loki" Thor's voice booms through the hallway, making Loki jump in fright, clutching the block tighter, the sharp corners digging into Loki's skin. Thor follows his brother into the room. 

"Thor, I'm going to cut to the case, your brother is a Little. He really shouldn't go back to Asgard unless he has a Caregiver." Susan gently says to the god. Thor stares at the mortal in surprise.

"Mortal, I recommend you do your tests again! Asgard hasn't had a Little in over four thousand years" Thor replies back to Susan, Susan gives Thor a glare. 

"Well Thor, last time I check he isn't an Asgardian!" Susan snaps at Thor, Thor doesn't respond, he simply leaves the room, Susan and Loki both hear the Bifrost open up and then close. Susan stares at Loki in surprise as the god simply sinks into the hard wooden chair. 

"Loki, I'm going to go grab someone, I'll be right back," Susan says in comfort to the Little. Loki nods, still clutching the block. Susan leaves the room, and it seems like 5 seconds before she's back, the one and only Captain America is in tow. 

"Loki, this is Steve Rogers, Captain America, you might remember him, I'm going to assign him as your emergency caretaker into Thor comes back" Susan gently says to the newest Little, Loki only stares down at the floor, his block still in his hand. Susan gets out her paperwork, placing it on the table for Steve to sign, Steve quickly signs them, handing them back to Susan. Susan quietly packs her things up

"Thank you again, Steve! Loki, I want you to try to relax here, Steve and James are amazing Caregivers, I know they both will take care of you very well!" Susan says, her voice fills with a motherly tone. Susan leaves in silent after that, leaving a beyond scared Loki and a Steve that has no idea what to do with the God. Steve stares at Loki for  a few moments, before breaking the silence 

"Okay Loki, I'm going to take you to Bucky and I's floor and get you all situated, just until Thor comes back, Okay?" Steve asks in the tone he likes to do when Tony was Little. Loki very slowly, (so slowly that Steve just wants to scream for some odd reason), looks up at Steve, his eyes contain confusion and fear. But as Loki stares into Steve's eyes he feels a certain love that he can't pinpoint, but he likes it, he likes it a lot. 

_"Okay"_

 

 

 


End file.
